The Last Petal
by Highrider
Summary: Tournament with the bladebreakers? mr. dickinson has personally asked the Dark Zone to participate in a this special event. with other teams trying to get to the top will this team even make it through the first round? OCtyson RayXOCXKai


Wow, I haven't been on here for a long ass time! I just got really bored one day and felt like writing again. SO I'm trying to still figure out some stuff but I hope you like my story! D

The Last Petal

January 17, Day of Luna. My teammates and I have reached the destination point. Alpha-156 was in order. Our Squad Leader, Haru was ahead and the rest of us waiting for his signal to move in. There wasn't any sounds of the woodhen animals that were there this morning.

Haru flashed us the signal and we leaped forward. We backed up Haru with our blades. The enemies strike back at us. At a time I thought we were winning. The enemies seem to be thinning out but as soon as that thought came across, the more came. We seemed to be out numbered. With only the 5 of us there didn't seem to be any hope. But Haru didn't see it that way. He charged them full force, knocking everyone of their blades into shreds. It was amazing, my big brother took out all of them. Our mission was a success. That was 5 years ago today.

"Captain Rayne! Captain Rayne! I don't think I can take anymore." panted the tall, blacked haired girl. Sonny Domino: American 5"6 white. 16 year old. Status: member

"Maybe we should take a break. I don't think either me or Brooke can take anymore." That was supposed to be my co-captain. Tara Eve was 5"5 and had long dark brown hair, 16 years old. The girl Tara is talking about is her sister, Brooke Eve. 15 years old, 5"4 long light brown haired. Status: member.

"How do you except to get better? You've only been training for 4 hours." The girls looked pooped.

"How do you except us to get better if we are going to die if we even lift 1 more weight!" Here we go again. Sonny is always quick to run her mouth.

"I'm here to make you stronger, not into weaklings! Undermine me again and I'll make sure your dead." I had enough of this.

"Captain, please just a break and I promise we will be up and running like a new car." Tara defended, this doesn't surprise me. She keeps the peace on the team. Her sister, Brooke rarely speaks. So Tara does most of it for her and by the looks of it Brooke looks like she is going to faint.

"Screw it. Take the day off. Come back to me when you guys are ready to train." I'll leave them to their break. Tara is going to find me in an hour saying something heartwarming and we'll be training again. I guess it would be a good idea now to go talk to AJ now.

Rayne Chou, 16 years old, Japanese, 5"6 long dark blue straight hair. Status: Captain.

AJ wanted me to meet with him about some phone call he got. AJ is our teams sponsor, he's always out to make a quick buck. Sometimes I really just want to punch him. He is 5"8, about 30 year old, Chinese man with dollar signs in his eyes. Last time I talked to him, our team ended up doing a kids birthday party. I'm really getting sick of this, if I could only make him see that my team is really good. I can almost see his red bricked office.

"CAPTAIN!" I turn around to see my team out of breath. It looks like Tara is getting good with her pep talks. "What is it? Are you ready to train again?"

"Captain you are running us like dogs. We demand that there be some changes. We want to vote for a new team captain!" My heart sunk, this was mutiny.

"There will be no such thing." A voice came behind me, it was AJ.

"AJ if you saw the things she makes us do you would want to rebel too!" Sonny flared.

"And with this training, has it made you stronger?" Sonny didn't miss a beat. "YES! But she is boarder lining the limits of LIFE AND DEATH!"

"As a good captain should. So please try to have an unspoken thought." This is probably the only time I'm glad to see AJ. "If this captain is so bad then how is it that I just got a call from the Mr. Dickinson asking us if we would like to participate in a special tournament?" The girls mouths dropped.

"HELL YEAH!" Sonny and Tara yelled. The girls started jumping up and down.

Sonny and Tara are best friends while Brooke is just one of the gang. Tara is friends with everyone, I suppose is just her gift. Sonny is loud, she never fails to get her opinion across weather you like it or not. She dresses like a goth and talks as though everyone is against her. Brooke is probably the easiest to understand. She feels like she is a burden so she tries to keep out of the way. Tara is always by her side making her feel as wanted as possible, like a good sister. But sometimes I see Sonny get annoyed by it. Tara and Brooke dress similar, if Tara is wearing a t-shirt and jeans, then Brooke is wearing a t-shirt and jeans except a different colored shirt. As for me, I normally just dress in jeans and a long undershirt with a jacket on top.

For 3 years I've been on this team, Dark Zone. Haru put me on this team without my say so. He said that this team will take me places. Since then I've been trying to harness my skills so that he will take me with him. This team isn't like some summer camp, it's like a boarding house just for us though. He visited me once my first year here, saying that I gotten much stronger. I was so proud when he said that. I thought he was going to take me out of here and I'd get to go on missions again. But he said I still wasn't that strong and that he wouldn't risk taking me. He was gone by the next day leaving me a note saying that he'd come back for me. I realized that day that if I wanted my brother to take me out of here, that I would have to focus only on getting stronger. By doing that it seems that I've been cold and distanced from my team. Sonny doesn't like me as a captain or a person. I heard her say that to Tara. But in my defense Tara change the subject onto something else. This is just some of the burdens I bare. Even so I wish that Haru would come back.

Yeah...lol so if you would move your mouse the review button... LOL yea i'm not joking. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR WATS WRONG WITH IT!! cuz i already got the 2nd chapter ready I just wanted to see the reviews first. D they won't let me do previews... so REVIEW!


End file.
